


Love me like you do (what are you waiting for)

by TsuguL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Related, Humor, Jearmin Week, Jearmin Week 2015, M/M, armin dealing with his feelings, how does this works, idk - Freeform, jean being a good friend, mentions of mikasa and eren, prompt: talking in your sleep, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuguL/pseuds/TsuguL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart skips a beat, his thoughts dissolve in Jean’s lips. He feels happy, so immensely happy. And damn it, Jean shouldn’t make him feel this many things in the space of five miserable minutes.</p><p>Jearmin week day 1: Talking in your sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do (what are you waiting for)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I really wanted to participate in this, cause, Jearmin ❤ Thanks to my friendo [friendo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeRuinedMiLife/profile), for helping me translating this. If there is any mistake, please let me know, so I can correct it. If you would like to read the original spanish version, you can read it [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11423038/1/Love-me-like-you-do-what-are-you-waiting-for).  
> I definitely wasn't listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SF1Wt__W6g&list=PLRP6GukEbru_9wfTwJcePspLcW0Q9IDuN&index=5) writing this fic. Yeah, nope.  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

Armin should have seen it coming. First, a little sneeze. Mikasa looked at him, curious, like if she has discovered something new on him. But he slides her worries aside with a smile and a little wave of his right hand.

Two days after that, a huge storm surprised them in the middle of training. They use their capes to cover their 3D maneuver gears, as they were told, but Eren forgot his, so Armin decides that is better to cover their equipments than to be dry himself. Half an hour later, shaking and soaking, Jean decides that is enough and covers Armin with his own cape. Armin tries to resist, but, of course, if Armin’s stubborn, Jean could be ten times worst.

In the showers, the hot water warms his body and he feels his muscles relaxing. He dries himself, listening the drops of rain fall into the ceiling. No one’s there. He always takes showers alone, since he found out he was into guys -one in particular.

He feels the need to sneeze, but the door’s sound stops him, Jean makes his way into the building, Armin thanks from the bottom of his heart that he, at least, has his pants on. Hazel eyes watch him attentively.

\- Mikasa told me to check if you were okay- he said, leaning on the door’s frame.

\- It’s nothing, I’m okay- he assures with a smile. Jean’s hair isn’t completely dry, and the tips sticks on the skin of his face. He can see, for the light layer of moisture, that Jean forgot his cape on the way there.

\- Get dressed- Jean says interrupting his thoughts, his eyes went to his bare chest and he frowns-I saved you some soup and bread, although, with Sasha around, food’s never safe.

\- I’m coming- he responded in a whisper, letting go the breath he was holding. But it was too late, Jean had already left, leaving the rain’s sound as his only companion again.

* * *

 

Armin goes into the dining room slowly, he felt his muscles heavy and his head was throbbing. Jean is waiting for him in a table, alone, with a warm plate that he, surely, had defended from their brown haired teammate.

He sits down with a smile. While he eats, Jeans watch him fixedly, leaning his head on his right hand. Armin knew the meaning of his warm cheeks. His face started to burn and his body was even weaker. He should have taken care of himself a little more.

He tries to hide his state, talking about trivial or random topics. Unfortunately for him, Jean was quite distrustful, despite what anyone could think.

\- When you finish, we’ll go directly to the dorm- Kirschtein interrupts, frowning again.

\- I’m okay Jean, re-real…- a string of sneezes confirms Jean’s suspicions.

Armin smiles weakly, ashame of being discovered.

\- Tomorrow I’ll get up and I will be better, you’ll see, it’s…it’s nothing.

But, as much as Armin, Jean knew that it wasn’t true. 

 

* * *

 

They walked in silence to the dorm they shared. Jean holds the door to let Armin in.

\- Undress- was the word that broke the ice.

Armin knew that that word had no other meaning. Shit, Jean’s serious tone made it clear. But his heart apparently was unable to distinguish. The reality and his feelings-those stupid feelings, that he couldn’t erase, those who made his heart go faster and his head light.

He felt weak, too weak, and stupid.

\- Change while I go to report you’re sick.

However, Armin didn’t move. He wanted to tell him not to go, to stay with him, that he wasn’t sick, that it was only a stupid sneeze.

_That he wanted Jean to stay with him._

His throat felt closed and dry. He waited for the door’s sound to show him that Jean already left the room. But the steps behind him, indicated the opposite. Without a warning, he felt two hands on his sides, leading him to the bed. Sitting on the edge, the blond smiled slightly, embarrassed.

\- Sorry, I’m a little dizzy- he excuses himself.

The brown haired looked at him, frowning, and without a word, he places a hand on his forehead.

\- You idiot, you have fever. Do you…Do you want me to help you change clothes?- he asks with indecision.

\- No, no, don’t worry. I can do it myself.

\- Alright.- he said crossing his arms on his chest- When I get back, I want you lying down on that damned bed, understood?

After saying that, without waiting an answer, Jean gets out of the room, leaving a blushed and stunned Armin. He wonders if Jean’s touches should feel so persistent on his skin. He smiles bitterly while he covers himself with the sheets. Ah, he really liked Jean.

* * *

He wakes up disorientated in the darkness. He’s in his bed, he remembers. He leans unconsciously to his right side, where his bed seems to be warmer than usual. He opens his eyes in surprise when he finds a body beside him and, laying a hand, he sits up on the flat surface. The headache apparently hasn’t leave.

Jean is next to him, asleep, snoring slightly. His hair is messy, like always in the mornings before he brushes it.  The blond notices the light frown, and he wonders if Jean has always been grumpy like this. He can’t help but imagine a smaller version of him swearing around.

The blond rest his cheek against his hand, laid in his right side, to look attentively his roommate. He notices how his lips move when breathing and how his eyes move inside his eyelids. He is definitely dreaming, he thinks.

 -Mmph… No… Eren, you moron – he says with a frown, and Armin chuckles, realizing that this is so tipical of Jean.

-This… is my damn room, so I will take care of Armpph…. –he says, rolling in the bed.

 

_What?_

-Armin is my friend too, so… you can go to hell, idiot –he growls- ¿What… What horse face?

 Armin laughs again, clear and loud, this time. The simplicity of the brunette is overwhelming sometimes.

 

-Ummmh –complains Jean at his side, moving between the sheets. Finally, he lays by his left side, facing Armin. His breathing normalizes after a while, and a sigh escapes from the blond lips.

 -Damn it, Jean… _I really like you_ –he confesses in a whisper, tired of the reality, of his feelings, of the sensation in his stomach every time Jean gives him a smile.

 

The brunette by his side moves and with a growl he stars sitting in the bed. Different scenarios start forming in his head. In the worst case, if Jean heard that, he can consider himself death.

-Wow- he says with a half-smile, meanwhile he rubs his hand against his eyes- I didn’t think you were the type to confess while the other person is sleeping, Armin. That is a low move.

His breathing stops in that exactly moment. If there is something worst that rejection, is his feelings being taken as a joke. Despite the initial feeling of fear, now a certain kind of anger invades his veins.

 -Don't… -he says, without removing his eyes from the bed sheets, tightening his fists- Don't make fun of my feelings, Jean! I… - he feels his throat dry again. He thinks that the changes of moods that he is having are definitely not normal, that this sadness that settles in his heart wasn’t there literally two minutes ago.

 But he doesn’t have time to keep sinking in his misery, because a warm hand lands in his cheek. He raises his gaze, in confusion. With _hope._

Jean looks at him with a soft smile, that makes him seem a little younger, that makes him feel happy, calm and safe. Armin falls in it over and over again. _Over and over again._

 

 -I’m not making fun of them, Arlert –he says with a weak smile- But, ¿don't you think that you could have something better?

 

Better?

…

 

_Better?_

 

If he said it at loud, or Jean realized his confusion by his expression, it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

-I mean… - he starts, in a low voice- There are much better man than me.

Armin opens his mouth in surprise. Literally.

-I don’t know, I just think that you deserve someone better, and…. Ummh…

 

Armin takes at least ten second to process this information, which is quite a long time, considering how fast his brain works. He thinks of what he can say, what he can say for Jean to realize that he is being a completely idiot, because he wants him, and _only him_.

 But sometimes actions are better than words sometimes. When Jean tries to begin his stupid speech again, Armin is already jumping on him, with his hands by his sides and his gaze static in the brunette. Jean returns his glance, breathlessly. He moves his lips, wanting to say something, but the words just don’t come out.

 

Jean, without wasting another second, closes the distance between the two of them and his heart skips a beat, his thoughts dissolve in Jean’s lips, in his hands settling in his hips, attracting him. He feels happy, so immensely happy.

 

And damn it, Jean shouldn’t make him feel this many things in the space of five _miserable_ minutes.

 

-I’m gonna kill you If you infect me, Arlert – he says with a smile, before leaving another kiss in his cheek.

 

Armin thinks he could kiss Jean for all the eternity.

 


End file.
